


Too Busy

by fizzworks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzworks/pseuds/fizzworks
Summary: Fartoo busy.





	Too Busy

***

I'm sorry, I'm busy now  
Too busy to visit you  
Too busy to have a chat  
Or eat lunch  


Can't sleep, I'm too busy  
Just can't fit it in tonight  
There's a big rush on right now  
It's frantic  


Running late, no time to floss  
Too busy to have a shower  
No time today to take a pee  
Just hold on  


Speeding busily in the car  
with cunning plans to miss the lights  
Too busy to stop at lights  
Much too busy  


Busy working, busy writing  
hammering out emails frantically  
Clearing messages off my phone  
Can't talk now  


Too busy to have kids  
Too busy to fall in love  
Just can't fit in relationships  
Or anything  


Can't think, I'm too busy  
Can't live, there isn't time  
Too busy to have doubts  
Far too busy  


***


End file.
